Just Like A Sleep-Over
by ThatWeirdAwkwardKid
Summary: Zoey, Dana, Lola and Nicole all get detention on the same day. But that's not the worst thing that happens to them, they get locked in and only have eachother...Or maybe it's not too bad after all... (Once again I suck at summaries but the story is pretty good!)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_** Hey guys! Wow. It's been a while! Things just got super busy and school doesn't help. But I'm back with my second Fanfic! Also I just want to thank everyone for the great reviews! Now, about this story, I came up with it a while ago and have been thinking about whether I want to follow through with it or not. So I decided I would give it a try! I apologise for any mistakes or errors or typos! I really hope you guys enjoy! Oh! Dana and Lola are both in this. Now on with the story!**

It was a very odd week at PCA for the girls. It was an odd week for all four of them as they somehow managed to get detention. All on the same day. All for different reasons.

**Zoey-**

Dustin was in the middle of his exam in class, thinking of ways to avoid his daily bullies when his sister barged in the classroom looking murderous.

"Zoey! What are you doing here?" His teacher, Mr Banks, said startled by the sudden intrusion.

"Yes hello Sir. I'm here to discuss the problem concerning my little brother." Zoey said trying to stay calm.

Mr Banks was surprised at the answer as it was not clearly the time nor place, "Zoey I think this is hardly the right place to have such a dicussion." Glancing at the students in the room then back at her.

"I think it is the perfect time. This needs to be sorted out right now!," Zoey replied voice raising a little. "I have only just been told by one of my friends that Dustin has been bullied for the past few days, getting his money taken from him! I thought you solved this problem!?" Zoey began anger rising by the second.

"Zoey stop its fi-" Dustin pleaded but was stopped by Mr Banks.

"Zoey we can discuss this later but there is most likely not anything I will be able to do. Now, you have just interrupted an exam and if you do not leave you-"

"Will you shut up!" As Zoey said this loud gasps erupted all around the room, "What do you mean there is nothing you can do!? You're a teacher for God's sake! Of course there is something you can do! My brother is getting bullied all because you're too lazy to get up and do something about it!" Zoey shouted.

"Zoey Brooks! I am sending you to the principle's office for disrupting an exam and unacceptable behaviour." Mr banks replied, his voice only raising slightly.

Zoey just glared at the teacher for a moment before storming out of the room slamming the door behind her.

**Nicole-**

Nicole was in her favourite class, History. Not because of the subject itself but because of the super hot teacher that teaches her class. Mr Shane has dark blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes and the best thing is that he wears almost see through shirts so everyone can pretty much see his glorious 6 pack abs. There is a debate going around as to why he is teaching and not male-modeling. Nicole justs sits there and stares, thinking about different scenarios that involves her and him shirtless on the beach making out. This was until Mr Shane called out Nicole to answer a question.

"Nicole, what year did World War One begin?"

"Sir has anyone ever told you how hot you were?" Nicole suddenly asked, ignoring his question. There were snickers all around the class as the students heard the question.

Mr Shane, already used to Nicole's crush she has on him just sighs and replies, "Yes Nicole you tell me every lesson thank you. Now please answer the question."

"Um 19-whatever. So sir are you single?" Nicole asked in her best seductive voice.

"Nicole! That is very inappropriate and if you must know I am not single. Now answer the question properly." Mr Shane said, getting irritated by her insistence.

"Okay Sir why don't you dump whoever this girl is and date me? I bet I'm so much better than her." Nicole said, jealousy clear in her voice.

"Nicole that is enough! I am giving you a detention for very inappropriate behaviour! It would be quite illegal for us to date and I have a girlfriend who I care for very much and will not leave. Now, I'm sending you out for the rest of the lesson." Mr Shane snapped.

Nicole opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and closed it and walked out of the room, but not before giving one last longing glance to the teacher.

**Dana-**

Dana was in the middle of her maths class filing her nails when her teacher Ms Day came to her and snatched the nail file out of her hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Dana asked, sitting up on her chair.

"This is not right place to be doing this young lady. You will be getting this at the end of the day." Ms Day replied with finality in her voice.

"Excuse me!? Give me my nail file back!" Dana exclaimed voice and anger rising.

"Dana if you continue to talk back to me you will never get this back. Infact, I am tired of your behaviour lately." After saying this Ms Day broke the nail file in half and threw it in the bin.

Dana was furious. She stood up so fast it made the chair fall over and slam into the ground and yelled,"You can't do that!" All the children were staring between the two of them knowing this was not going to end well.

"Yes I can. If you haven't noticed here I'm the teacher and what I say goes. Now I strongly advise you to calm down and sit down or there will be major consequences." Ms Day replied calmly but anger lacing in it.

Dana took a deep breath and sat down knowing that if not she might get a detention or sent to the principals office which means her parents will find out and she cannot deal with a two hour long lecture and not getting any allowance for 3 months. Ms Day was surprised Dana backed down so easily but was overall proud that she managed to deal with her.

As the lesson went on Dana was getting more and more irritated by the smug look on the teachers face everytime she glanced at Dana and Dana was trying so hard not to just stand up and slap the teachers face. Everything was going smoothly until Ms Day asked Dana a question.

"Dana, what is 35% of 750? Or were you too busy doing your nails to actually pay attention? Ms Day asked smugly, earning snickers from the rest of the students in the class.

"I actually couldn't care less." Dana replied in a calm tone looking at her nails.

The smug look was wiped off from Ms Day after that sentence and was instead replaced with a shocked one, "Excuse me?"

"I said that I couldn't care less. I would much rather watch you try and fail to get a boyfriend then do whatever crap we are doing in class." Dana replied with a slight smirk after seeing the teacher's reaction.

After getting over the initial shock Ms Day shot back,"Well then. If you would much rather be anywhere else then why don't I send you to the principle's office and give you detention for...a month!" She finished with a large smirk.

Dana was speechless. She knew she was in for a world of trouble when her parents found out about this already so she gave her teacher a very dark glare and stormed out slamming the door behind her so hard that it was almost a push from breaking.

**Lola-**

Lola was in her English class learning the works of Shakespeare but the only thing she was learning was the works of Flappy Bird. She was so close to one thousand just as her teacher saw her. She honestly thought she did a good job at not making it too obvious that she was on her phone.

"Lola! Pass me your phone this instant!" Her teacher, Mrs Grey called out.

"One second! I'm so close to getting to that super final lev-" But just before she could finish that sentence Mrs Grey came over and snatched the phone off her, in turn making her lose. All that progress for nothing.

"Oh my God! Do you know what you have just done! No? Well let me tell you. You have just made me lose something that I have never put so much effort in. All that work for nothing. NOTHING! Screw you! And screw Shakespeare!" After saying this Lola snatched her phone back from the teacher and threw it hard on the floor making it break into pieces.

"Lola Martinez I have no choice but to give you atleast 3 weeks worth of detention for such horrible behaviour!" Mrs Grey replied, not caring in the least about Lola and just wanting to get on with Shakespeare.

Lola barely heard what the teacher said as the realisation of what she just did came to her. She looked down on the floor to see her phone broken into pieces, all because of a stupid game and now she even has detention because of it. Not wanting anyone to see her cry, Lola speed-walked out of the classroom.

_**A/N:**_** Okay chapter 1 done! I don't really know what to think of the story yet myself but I am actually focusing on the actual detention part so don't lose hope yet! This is just explaining how they got detention. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__** Hey! Okay so firstly I would just like to say thanks for reviewing! And secondly, you may have noticed a few changes to the story. I changed the summary a little bit and I also changed the rating to M which would excite some of you, haha. I just got some great ideas but they were...more M rated but just as a warning that it won't be that bad or like, super dirty. To recap, all of the girls got their detentions and are now going to start them. Any mistakes, errors or typos are accidental. Enjoy!**_

Later that week on Friday would be the detention and all girls were dreading it. Not only because they didn't know who else would be there but also because on the Thursday before, all parents will get a phone call from Dean Rivers telling them that their child is in detention and why. The girls didn't bother telling each other because it's not like any of the others were going to detention too (or so they think). Instead, they just sat and waited.

Finally that Friday came and all the girls arrived at different times. Zoey arrived first then Lola and not long after was Nicole. They were all very surprised to say the least.

"Oh my gosh! Zoey? Lola? What are you guys doing here?" Nicole asked very confused as she walked closer to them. They each had their own individual desks in a huge room. Not a lot was inside just about 11 or 12 evenly spread out desks then one large desk right at the front where the teacher was. There was also a door that led to a bathroom and a vending machine that also served drinks.

"I guess we all have detention" Zoey figured.

"Is it just me that finds this whole situation ironic that we're all here and the person most likely to be here isn't?" Lola asked.

Just as Lola said that Dana walked in blowing a bubble with her bubble gum but it popped as soon as she spotted them. Without saying anything, Dana turned around and made her way out of the room.

"Spoke too soon." Lola muttered.

"Miss Cruz! Get back here please. You are aware that you have detention." The very bored looking teacher called out. After muttering that he was sure that he is not paid enough for this job.

Dana turned around and rolled her eyes as she passed the other girls and sat right at the back, slumping in her chair.

After about ten minutes of the three girls chatting and no other arrivals of anyone else, detention finally began.

"Okay detention has started, go take a seat and make sure you guys are spread out. There shall be no talking whatsoever." The man at the front said in a monotone voice.

The detention was supposed to be 4 hours long and they were only 15 minutes in when the teacher stood up and announced, "Excuse me, I have to go...feed my goldfish." And with that he rushed out the room slamming the old, dodgy looking door behind him.

It was silent for a few minutes with the girls wondering if anyone had ever believed his lame excuse when Nicole finally broke the silence, "Well thank God he's gone! I thought he was kinda creepy."

When the girls were sure that the teacher was not coming back, they moved to the desks in the middle of the room and turned the chairs around so they could see each other. Nearest to the door was Nicole and Dana, in front of Nicole was Zoey and Lola was in front of Dana.

"Okay I understand why Dana might be here, but everyone else?" After Lola said that, Dana who had been sleeping since the teacher left, lifted her head and glared at Lola before sitting up and resting her head on her hand waiting for everyone else`s answer.

Nicole shrugged and answered, "I honestly don't know why I`m here. All I did was give a teacher a compliment."

The other 3 girls rolled their eyes at that answer as the realization of what she actually did sunk in.

"Was it Mr Shane?" Zoey asked, already expecting the answer.

After a long pause Nicole finally responded "Yes. But it was purely innocent!" She tried.

"Of course it was," Zoey mocked playfully. "Explain?"

Nicole then proceeded to tell the whole story of what happened.

"So you full on flirted with him and began to get green-eyed monster jealous when he told you he was taken?" Lola summed up.

"Yeah like that is SO innocent." Dana mocked sarcastically. Which made Nicole blush even more than she was already.

"Well then. Zoey what about you?" Lola continued.

"I was just sticking up for Dustin because Chase told me that he saw some boys bullying him and taking his money, so I went to Dustin's class and confronted the teacher about it." Zoey answered.

"That still doesn't make sense as to why you're here." Dana said.

Zoey looked down at the table feeling embarrassed and replied, "I may of barged in the class while all the students were there and during an exam."

"Yep, you'll get detention by doing that." Dana remarked. She then looked over to Lola and raised her eyebrow.

Realising Dana wanted her to explain how she got there she immediately looked like she was going to cry but she explained anyway, "I was caught playing Flappy Bird on my phone and I was on the final level but the teacher caught me so when the teacher took my phone away from me I snapped and said screw her and screw Shakespeare and proceeded to throw my phone on the floor which broke into pieces."

"Geez. Anger issues much?" Nicole said after a surprised silence. "Hey Dana, how did you get detention anyways?"

Dana began to tell how she got detention and included when she slammed the door. Hard.

"That's where I heard that loud noise! I was like at the other side of the building!" Zoey exclaimed.

Dana groaned and put her head on the table, "My parents are gonna kill me."

"Mine are too." Nicole tried to comfort. Then she suddenly remembered something, "Hey have any of your parents called you guys yet? Well I know your parents can't call you Lola, sorry about that."

"Mine hasn't." "Mine has." Zoey and Dana said at the same time which made them smile and look at eachother.

Nicole cleared her throat to try and make them snap out of it which worked successfully as they both blushed and looked away.

"Anyways mine have and they were surprisingly calm about it. Obviously they weren't happy about me barging into an occupied classroom wanting to discuss such a private topic or me yelling and telling the teacher to shut up but because Dustin was getting bullied and I was just protecting him so I got off the hook easily. I just need to calm down more." Zoey explained with a slight shrug. Smirking when she heard one or two of the girls murmuring how lucky she was.

No more than 30 seconds later Nicole's phone rang which in turn made everyone jump. Nicole grabbed her phone from her purse quickly and answered it, "Hello? Hi mom!.. Nonono it'snotwhatyouthink!.. Ijustcomplimentedhim!" Zoey, Lola and Dana were all wearing faces of confusion as they tried to figure out what Nicole was saying. The thing with Nicole was that where she came from they talked fast, really fast. But when she moved to go to PCA she learned to talk slower but whenever she talks to her family she seems to forget to as all her family talked fast, so it just came naturally to her.

"OhmygoshmomIknowI'mtooyoungforhim!..Idon'twantMrShanetogetfired!...That'snotfairmompleasedon'tdothis!...IwouldNEVERbecomeoneofthose...MOM! NOO!" Nicole practically yelled into the phone. Nicole pulled her phone away from her ear, got up off the chair and walked to the closest wall to slide down on.

After letting herself sit in self-pity for a few minutes, Nicole got up and walked back to the tables and sat back in her seat.

Zoey decided she should break the silence, "So what was that all about? And please talk normally!"

Nicole looked at Zoey and replied in a defeated voice, "My mom was just saying how I'm too young to date Mr Shane and how I could get him fired. So now she is cutting off my phone and money for how ever long she feels is right. Oh, and she also said this is how 'young ladies' turn into prostitutes." Nicole had her eyes filled with tears after saying that.

All the girls were shocked at the last part. "How could she say that!?" Lola exclaimed.

"Don't worry she didn't call me one she just warned me I guess." Nicole tried to reassure but still got mutterings from all the girls saying something about how it was still not right.

After Nicole calmed down, Dana's phone blasted from her pocket. It was also on vibrate and was around her inner-thigh so the feeling made her feel a little warm on her lower abdomen.

Lola groaned and put her head on her folded arms on the desk. She has similar if not the same ethnic backgrounds as Dana and to make it worse her mom and Dana's mom were quite close friends. She already knew that when her parents found a way to contact her she would be in a lot of trouble.

Dana hesitantly accepted the call and put it to her ear, "Hello? Hola mamá. (Hey mom.)" Dana knew this was going to be a long conversation because her mom only spoke Spanish on important occasions. "Mamá. Mamá! Mamá por favour, déjame eplicarte!... (Mom. Mom! Mom please let me explain!) Mamá estaba deliberadamente tratando due hacerme enojar! ¿Por qué debería yo la respeto porque ella es más vieja? (Mom she was purposely trying to get me angry! Why should I respect her just because she is older?)" Everyone in the room could tell Dana was getting irratated but only Lola knew exactly what Dana was saying since she is fluent in Spanish. The three girls couldn't help but find an angry Dana speaking Spanish incredibly hot and kept watching her.

"Bueno, ella es in jodido idiota si usted me pregunta.(Well she is a fucking idiot if you ask me.)" Hearing this Lola gasped and lifted her head up to stare better at Dana while Dana's eyes widened as she just got herself into more trouble. "SIENTO! Lo siento! No, no, mamá por favor no venga a lavar la boca con jabón! (SORRY! I'm sorry! No no mom please don't come and wash my mouth out with soap!)" Lola snickered at that which made Dana blush.

Dana stood up and walked quite far from the girls but not far enough for them to not hear her, "Mamá podría queramos tener el resto de esta conversación in portugués? No hay razón me acaba de preferir hablar en eso.(Mom could we please have the rest of this convesation in Portuguese? No reason, I would just rather talk in that.)" Lola pouted when she heard that because she suddenly remembered that Dana is also part Brazilian and is also fluent in Brazilian Portuguese, which is a language that she can only just understand. "Obrigada (Thank you)" Dana said, smirking when she saw Lola's pout.

After that Dana started arguing with her mom in Portuguese which was still hot for all of them but slightly frustrating for Lola as she could only understand a few words and sentences here and there. All she could understand was something about anger problems, the Ten Commandments, concentration, self respect and punishment. So instead she just filled Zoey and Nicole on what Dana and her mom were talking about when they were speaking Spanish.

About 30 minutes later Dana finished talking to her mom saying she will call her later as her phone is about to die and came back to the rest of the girls squirming in their seats. "Why are you guys all fidgety?" She asked. Her foreign accent still there laced within her normal voice.

"Nothing. Just a little...uncomfortable," Lola answered quickly, she cleared her throat as she realised her throat was a little husky. She then continued, "So what happened?"

Dana crossed her arms and sighed, "Well my mom was saying that I have anger problems which I so don't and how i should figure out my career paths and then she got all religious on me and finally decided that I'm getting no allowance for God knows how long and that after detention I have to call her back and have a serious discussion with her and my dad. Which is definitely going to last at least three hours." She rolled her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Her foreign voice was replaced with anger.

"Yikes. Wait, did she bring up prostitution with you too?" Nicole asked.

"No, luckily."

After hearing Dana's reply, Zoey got an idea. She has been getting annoyed by Dana's rude comments but she also wants to see just how far she could push Dana. Not too far of course, she does have slight anger problems after all.

"What a shame, you would have been really good in that area." Lola and Nicole gasped and looked straight at Zoey while Dana's head snapped to Zoey, mouth open with shock.

"Excuse me!?" Dana said, anger quickly rising again.

Zoey stood up and walked around to be in front of Dana. "All I'm saying is that you would make a great prostitute or stripper. Yeah maybe a stripper is better off for you."

Dana uncrossed her arms and balled her hands into fists. She walked closer to Zoey but it wasn't getting her very far as Zoey kept taking steps back. This kept happening until Zoey's back hit the wall, she was trapped between the wall and Dana. There were only a few inches separating them.

Dana narrowed her eyes, "Why are you doing this?" She asked, voice low from the anger.

"I'm just saying the truth." After Zoey said this Dana grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into the wall. It wasn't too hard but it wasn't very soft either.

"Do NOT push me Zoey." Dana growled. She wasn't going to hurt Zoey and she knew Zoey didn't really mean anything she was saying but she couldn't figure out why she was saying this about her. Lola and Nicole followed the other two from a reasonable distance and were actually finding all of this very arousing. If you asked them they would say that they were not just feeling anger-filled tension but also quite a lot of sexual tension too. They stood up a little straighter when they saw Dana push Zoey though.

Zoey really didn't know what to think of this whole situation. On one hand she was super terrified and was regretting doing this but on the other she was also feeling...turned on? She really didn't know what to expect but the close proximity was not what she was expecting at all. Deciding to go even further she replied confidently, "What if I did? What would you even do?"

Dana was taller than Zoey by alittle bit and so after she heard Zoey's comment she leaned down and looked at Zoey properly. She saw different emotions but the one that surprised her most was the one that she thought looked like arousal. Maybe her mind was playing with her. She put her hands on either side of Zoey's head on the wall, she doesn't know if she is actually angry anymore or if she is feeling something else, especially with her body right against Zoey's.

While thinking about this, Dana moved her head so it was just a couple inches off of Zoey's neck. Zoey closed her eyes and tilted her head a little, welcoming Dana's hot ragged breath on her. Dana shook her head and moved her head to Zoey's ear, "Just don't push me Zoey, Or else I won't be able to control myself if you did." She husked in a whisper.

Dana moved her head back to Zoey's face and stared right into her eyes, leaning into her. So close they could feel each others breath. Suddenly, Dana pushed off the wall and turned around to walk back to the desks. Leaving everyone else startled by the abrupt move and very confused as to what that was all about.

_**A/N:**__** Chapter 2 done! This was quite a long one huh? I apologise if I got any of the Spanish wrong, I just used Google translate and also Dana isn't saying any of the English in brackets incase you were wondering XD. And finally I would just like to give credit to the fact that it was exams week so if it wasn't for them then all these ideas would have probably not come into mind so sometimes exams are a good thing!..But most of the time they just suck. Actually all the time. Why am I even praising them!? XD Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review! Until next time guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__** Heyo! Even though there are not a lot of people reviewing, (and I appreciate the ones that are!) I'm still going to continue because don't you hate it when you're really into a story but the author didn't finish so you kinda feel like you've wasted your time since you're pretty much never gonna see what happens next? So yeah. Anyways back to this story! To recap, all the girls are in detention and Zoey wanted to push Dana's limits which resulted her in being pushed up against the wall with**_** Da****na's**_** body against her and serious sexual** **tension**** everywhere. Then Dana suddenly walked away leaving everyone alittle startled. I'm just going to continue from where I left off. Enjoy!**_

Zoey watched Dana walk off with wide eyes and laboured breathing. Coming out of her daze, she shook her head and gulped. She stood up straighter and tried to get rid of the arousal that clouded her mind. After recalling all the events that just happened Zoey began to feel guilty, she shouldn't have tried to push Dana's limits especially because of Dana's almost uncontrollable anger. She had been very lucky that she hadn't been hit by her so Zoey planned to apologise to Dana...Just as soon as the slight ache between her thighs disappeared.

Seeing Dana push past them pulled Nicole and Lola from their thoughts and they both began to follow Dana back to the tables. They didn't know if Dana was angry or not so they cautiously made their way to her.

"Why don't we just move these chairs and tables since it seems like we can't sit in them for longer then like 20 minutes anyways." Lola started, trying to break the awkwardness with a little humour.

Without replying Dana lifted up a table and stacked it on top of another then lifted them all the way at the end of the room. She did this quickly with all the chairs even carrying four at a time. All the girls where surprised by her strength and found it kind of attractive so they just kept watching her move the chairs and tables. Meanwhile, Dana was thinking about what she just did with Zoey and all the tension they were surrounded with. She needed to do something to get her mind off the fact that her body was pressed right against Zoey's. She didn't even realise that no one helped her put away the chairs or tables.

When Zoey saw that Dana had finished moving everything and was now sitting on the floor with Lola and Nicole, she went to sit next to her, "Hey. Listen I'm sorry for saying all those things and pushing you like that. I didn't mean any of it and it was really stupid of me to do that. I just wanted to see what would happen but I fully regret it. I'm sorry Dana." She said with a very apologetic voice.

"It's okay. I forgive you. I'm sorry for reacting how I did aswell. I think we should just put it behind us and forget about it." Dana said with a sincere smile.

Their moment was ruined when Nicole exclaimed, "Forget about it!? Um no way! That was hot!" Lola nodding furiously next to her.

"Yeah! There was so much sexual tension I wasn't sure if you guys were about to take each other right then and there!" Lola added.

Hearing this, Zoey and Dana blushed hard and looked at the floor they were sitting on. Was it really that bad?

"I don't think it was that bad." Zoey muttered.

"It so was!" Lola replied with disbelief, she couldn't believe what they thought.

"Totally. There was so much sexual tension I thought that if me and Lola were in the room any longer we would get pregnant!" Nicole said and looked at Lola giggling afterwards.

"What would you guys even know? You two are horny like all the time. You could probably get off on anything." Dana defended.

Nicole looked at Dana like she was crazy and asked, "Hold the phone! Are you telling me that you don't find two people arguing with lots of sexual tension between them super hot?" Both Lola and Nicole gasped when they heard 'Not really' and 'Nope' from the two girls opposite them. Instead of arguing Nicole and Lola glanced at each other with a smirk before turning back to the other girls and just replying with an 'Okay.'

"Hey what time is it? It feels like we have been in here for hours!" Zoey asked, trying to avoid any awkwardness starting to form. Since Lola broke her phone and she left hers in their dorm, she mainly targeted the question to Dana and Nicole.

"My phones dead." Nicole said with a shrug.

Dana looked at her phone and pressed the home screen. It flashed the time for about a second before it became dead too but she managed to see the first bit.

"It's 4-something. My phone just died." Dana replied.

They arrived at detention around 2 o'clock so they still have 2 more hours to go. They all wondered how they were going to pass the time when Nicole thought of something.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Nicole asked hopefully. All the other girls looked at each other and hesitated before agreeing.

"I'll start!" Lola exclaimed. She turned to face Nicole, "Nicole, Truth or Dare?" Nicole replied truth so she continued, "Okay. Hmmm...Do you masturbate and if so when was the last time you did it?"

All heads turned to Nicole as she blushed and looked down and replied, "Yes and umm..about 2 days ago." She was blushing even more then when she started that sentence.

Everyone seemed satisfyed with that answer so Dana asked the next question to Lola, "Lola, Truth or Dare?" Lola replied truth aswell. "Have you ever had a sex dream before? Also, you have to explain the best one you've ever had."

Lola blushed, coughed and spluttered but eventually she took a deep breath and answered "Yes I have had a sex dream before and my best sex dream..." Lola trailed off. She hoped she wouldn't have to share that private piece of information. But everyone was looking at her expectantly and she knew she pretty much couldn't get out of explaining this one so she once again took a deep breath and avoided eye contact with everyone.

"The best sex dream I ever had was when I-I...Was in a foursome." After saying this the girls looked at her with their jaws practically touching the ground.

"A foursome!? Oh. My. God! Explain! Who were they?" Nicole tried her hardest not to speak too fast so Lola could understand her.

Lola gulped and continued which answered Nicole's question. "It included everyone in this room." Everyone was silent as they let Lola's words settle in.

Lola just needed to get this truth done quickly so she just dove right in before she could faint of embarrassment, "I-It started with me and N-Nicole making out until I went d-down on her and she screamed my name as she came. Then Dana appeared leaning on the door frame before coming towards me, she lifted me and threw me on her bed before k-kissing me fiercely and she was pumping into me hard with her fingers. As I hit my orgasm Zoey appeared and pushed Dana out of the way before going down on me making me cum again. After that it was just a blur of everyone screaming in p-pleasure as we all took turns on each other." Lola was pretty much panting when she finished telling the story.

The whole room was silent except from all the slightly heavy breathing the girls were doing as they imagined the scenario Lola described to them. They were quite turned on after hearing that and the thoughts were giving them a slight throb between their thighs.

This was until Lola couldn't take the silence anymore as she thought they were silent for a different reason. "Look, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said-" She was cut off by Nicole.

"Don't apologize. That was REALLY hot! Wasn't it hot guys?" Nicole exclaimed, voice lower than usual.

As Lola looked around she saw Zoey blink a few times before clearing her throat and how Dana licked her lips and bit them in a way that made her stare before answering. "So hot." Dana moaned in a husky sultry voice that made everyone else practically shudder.

After everyone had a moment to calm down and control their raging hormones, Nicole asked Zoey a truth.

"Zoey, Hmmm...Do you have porn videos on your phone?"

Zoey's eyes widened and she blushed a very deep shade of red but she still managed to shakily answer, "...Yes."

No one commented since it wasn't the worse thing they have heard today so Zoey quickly moved on to ask Dana Truth or Dare.

Dana decided to be brave and picked dare much to everyone's surprisement.

"Wow okay. I dare you to take your shirt off for the next round." Zoey said.

Dana's eyebrows raised but she did the dare and took her shirt off revealing her quite large breasts which were covered with a dark blue bra and her very toned stomach. The other girls couldn't take her eyes off her body and bit their bottom lip to stop them from putting their hands all over her.

"How did you get such toned abs!?" Nicole couldn't stop herself from saying. Dana just shrugged feeling alittle flustered from their aroused gazes.

"Nicole I think its your turn to be asked again." Dana said, trying to break the ice. This worked as all the girls came back to reality and paid attention.

Dana went to Zoey and whispered something in her ear which in turn made Zoey burst out laughing and nod furiously.

"Okay this is a dare for both you and Lola," Dana started looking between the two girls. "We dare you to play the nervous game with eachother. Lola has to do it to Nicole."

"What's the nervous game?" Lola asked, she was fearing for the worst.

"It's pretty simple. You have to start with your hand on the other person's knee and you have to slowly move your hand up rubbing their leg and also asking if they are nervous. If they say yes then they lose and you stop. If they so no then you keep going and so on. When you reach the top of their legs and they are still not nervous then you have to do whatever it takes to make them say yes." Zoey explained with a smirk.

Both of the girls nodded and looked at each other before starting to get in the right position. Nicole uncrossed her legs and stretched them out then Lola put her hand on Nicole's knee and slowly started to move her hand while still doing a rubbing motion.

When she got about halfway she stopped moving but continued to rub. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Nope." Nicole replied smirking slightly. She was feeling alittle warm from having Lola's hand on her but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Or so she thought.

Lola continued to rub and as she went on she started to gain a little more confidence. She was only using 3 fingers as she rubbed in circles and added different amounts of pressure. She asked again if she was nervous.

"Nope." Nicole replied huskily.

Lola went even further and when she almost reached the top of her thigh she asked again if she was nervous.

"No." She replied in a breathy whisper.

When Lola finally reached the top of Nicole's thigh she noticed that Nicole couldn't really sit still and was squirming a little. She asked if she was nervous and all she got was Nicole shaking her head. Since she had already reached the top of Nicole's thigh she had to think of the next thing she was going to do.

Lola lightly cupped Nicole's crotch through her tight jeans which made Nicole gasp and buck her hips into Lola's hand.

"Nervous?" Lola asked, slight arousal coating her voice.

"Yes!" Nicole exclaimed huskily. When Lola heard this she squeezed Nicole's groin one last time and removed her hand. Nicole moaned and her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to calm herself down before re-opening them and sitting back to her previous crossed-leg position.

"Wow. That was really...interesting." Dana said, voice lower than usual. You could tell that her's and Zoey's pupils were extremly dilated. Then again, everyone's were.

Lola cleared her throat and said, "Yeah. Well me and Nicole dare you two to...make out." She finished with a devilish grin.

"What!? Come on you guys!" Zoey tried.

"It's our dare and you have to do it." Nicole responded. Her voice was still very husky. Lola and Nicole both knew that the girls kissing would release at least a little of that sexual tension and it also would be incredibly hot.

Knowing they pretty much have no choice, Zoey and Dana looked at each other before slowly starting to lean in.

As their lips touched, both of the girls inhaled harshly at the feeling. Their bodies immediately started to heat up and the throbbing in the center seemed to intensify. The kiss was rough was was filled with angry passion. Dana swiped her tounge across Zoey's bottom lip asking for entrance which Zoey automatically allowed. The moaning started as their tongues battled for dominance and Dana tried to push Zoey to lie down but Zoey quickly flipped them over and straddled Dana. The two other girls in the room gasped and gulped, eyes glued to the other pair.

Zoey continued to kiss Dana while her hands moved down to Dana's stomach. She felt her tensing abs and felt her laboured breathing below her. Dana was getting incredibly hot with all the kissing even though she has her shirt off and gasped when she felt Zoey's cool hands on her.

Sooner or later Zoey finally pulled back and moved off of Dana and sat back in her original spot. Dana got up as well and moved to where she was sitting. Both of them were still panting and they tried to get their hormones under control.

Lola seemed to recover first. "Oh my God I thought I was gonna cream my jeans." She muttered, although everyone still heard her and lowly chuckled alittle.

"Same here. I think we could all use a really cold shower." Nicole half joked. She received nods after she said that.

After a moment of everyone just letting the past events of what happened today sink in, Dana decided to put her shirt back on since the game was over and it also wasn't helping any of the other girls get their mind off of the dirty thoughts they were having.

"Hey what time do you guys think it is?" Zoey asked, changing the subject.

Lola shrugged and looked out of the window to see that the sun was beginning to set. "I'm not sure but the sun is beginning to go down so it has to be at least six o'clock."

"I guess we can go then." Dana figured.

Nicole furrowed her brows and and said, "Hey wait a second. It was obvious that the teacher was never gonna come back so why did we actually even stay here?"

Everyone was silent as they registered Nicole's words and found them to be very true. They could have left anytime they wanted but instead they stayed the whole 4 hours.

Zoey nodded slowly and replied, "Lesson learned. Can we please get out of here now?" As much as they would deny it, all of them were kind of glad no one came up with that until now.

As they reached the door Zoey went to go grab the handle and pushed. She tried again and again but it still wasn't working.

Dana rolled her eyes and pointed it out, "Zoey you have to pull. As it clearly says there." She pointed to the sign on top of the handle that clearly says PULL.

Zoey blushed and muttered a 'thanks' before pulling. She tried again and again but it wasn't budging at all. Zoey's eyes widened and she nervously whispered, "Guys, I think we're locked in."

_**A/N:**__** Ha! Left it on a cliffhanger! Another chapter done! This one was quite more 'M' I think... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to REVIEW! Until next time guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__** Hey! Its been a while! So I guess you might be wondering why it has been some time since you saw a new chapter considering I normally do it on a weekly basis or something? Well...I'm not sure really. I guess I just took a little break and also I can be quite unpredictable at times haha. But I'm back with a new (and hopefully good) chapter! Oh and by the way I saw Pitch Perfect 2 last week Friday when it first came out and it was AWESOME! Seriously you guys need to watch it! It's so funny and purely awesome. Anyways back to the story! To recap, after all the girls played Truth or Dare they finally realised they could leave and Zoey tried to open the door only to find that she couldn't and they were locked in. All mistakes, errors or typos are accidental. Enjoy!**_

After hearing Zoey's whispered words, the rest of the girls stared at Zoey with faces of disbelief.

Dana's eyebrows scrunched together as she stepped towards Zoey, "No way. Let me try." Dana grabbed the handle and pulled. Once again it didn't move at all so she kept pulling harder and harder.

"It's seriously jammed." Dana gritted out through clenched teeth. She kept pulling and eventually the door started to move a little, giving a small piece of hope to everyone but after trying and trying again it was pretty clear that the door wasn't going to open. Dana growled in frustration as she started getting angry at the stupid jammed door, so angry that she underestimated her strength while she was pulling and succeeded to pull off the handle. Once she had realised what she had done, she looked at her hand before dropping the handle on to the floor and turned around to face the rest of the girls.

"You broke the door!?" Zoey exclaimed, anger clear in her voice.

Dana avoided eye contact with Zoey.

"Seriously what are you? The Hulk!? You need to learn to control yourself because now look at what you just did! Now there is pretty much no way of getting out of here!" Zoey continued.

Lola could tell that both girls were getting angrier at each other by the second and even though Dana wasn't saying anything, she could tell by her clenched jaw and rapid breathing. She needed to put a stop to this now before things get ugly.

"Guys! Calm down. Zoey, the door was pretty much jammed in the first place so it really wasn't Dana's fault and Dana, maybe you should have just left the door once you realised that it wasn't gonna open. I think we should all calm down and figure out what we're going to do about that later. Agreed?" Lola received a nod of agreement from the two girls as they started to relax.

"Hey Nicole, are you alright?" Zoey asked Nicole who seemed to be lost in thought.

Slowly Nicole looked at Zoey and whispered, "We're really locked in?" Zoey just nodded in response.

"OhGodohGodohGod." Nicole started to say as her voice raised a little.

"Nicole it's gonna be alright. Don't worry." Zoey tried to soothe.

"OhGodoh-Don't worry!? Zoey we are locked in a room with no way to get out! You said it yourself!" Nicole exclaimed on the brink of yelling.

"Look, the boys will figure out that we have been gone for longer than we were supposed to be and will probably come and look for us so we'll be out of here soon. Now stop freaking out." Dana said in a calm manner.

"Stop freaking out!? OF COURSE I'M FREAKING OUT! HOW DO YOU KNOW THEY WILL FIND US?" Nicole started to yell.

"It's okay Nic-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! IT'S NOT OKAY! WE'RE GONNA DIE! OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE! ICAN'TBELIEVETHIS! ALLBECAUSE-" Nicole was cut off with a pair of lips.

Before she could even fully register what happened, Lola pulled away. Nicole looked at Lola with stunned confusion all over her face.

Blushing slightly Lola shyly explained, "Well y-you were freaking out and I couldn't think of any other way to get you stop so I-I kissed you."

Nicole was still alittle speechless but her breathing calmed down. After a minute or so she finally muttered, "Thanks. For getting me to relax, I mean. I shouldn't have freaked out like that."

Lola smiled and responded with a 'No problem.'

"If what Dana says is true, what are we going to do for the time being?" Zoey asked.

All of the girls moved back into the middle of the room and sat down.

Nicole shrugged to answer Zoey's question and replied, "I don't know. Maybe we could continue playing those games?"

Everyone blushed as they remembered what happened only about 15 minutes ago.

"What if we play Paranoia?" Lola suggested.

"Paranoia?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, It's pretty simple. So let's say if I start then I have to whisper a question to the person on my left's ear. The answer has to be someone in this room so for example if I ask who has blonde hair then the other person would answer Zoey or whatever they think. Also, if the others wanted to know the question then they have to either do a Truth or a Dare and then they will get to know." Lola explained.

There was a thoughtful pause for a few minutes but eventually everyone shrugged and accepted the game.

"I'll start!" Nicole said excitedly. She moved to Zoey and whispered, "Who has the best body?"

Zoey smirked a little and without hesitation she answered, "Dana."

Dana and Lola looked at the other two questioningly but decided not to ask to avoid having to do a Dare or Truth.

Zoey moved to Lola and whispered, "Who do you feel closest too? Emotionally."

Lola thought for a minute and finally decided, "Nicole."

Nicole, being a naturally curious person, couldn't help herself and asked, "What about me? What was the question?"

Zoey grinned and responded, "Wait just a minute! You have to answer a Truth or Dare. What's it gonna be?"

Nicole sighed and picked 'Truth.'

"Who's your celebrity crush?" Zoey asked.

"Austin Mahone." Nicole answered without hesitation. "Now what was the question?"

"It was who she felt closest to emotionally." Zoey answered

Nicole looked at Lola and smiled sincerely.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Lola said, trying to change the subject. She leaned over to Dana and whispered, "Who would you always rely on?"

Dana looked around and finally settled on, "Zoey."

Zoey looked at Dana as if she was about to talk but settled on keeping quiet.

Dana decided to spice things up a bit and she hoped that everyone else would catch on. She leaned to Nicole and whispered, "Who do you want to make out most with?"

Nicole's eyes widened a little at the question but she still answered confidently, "Zoey."

Zoey scrunched her eyebrows and looked between Dana and Nicole. She decided that if someone said her name one more time then she was going to risk it and ask.

Nicole moved to whisper to Zoey, "Who would you 'do' between all of us here?"

Zoey looked shocked at the question and also slightly uncomfortable. She looked between the girls before looking on the ground she was sitting on and said, "...Dana."

Nicole wasn't surprised and would actually pick her too but Dana's reaction was completely opposite.

"Okay seriously that's the second someone has said my name! What was the question?" Dana asked.

Nicole smirked and replied, "Truth or Dare?"

Dana rolled her eyes and picked 'Truth.'

"Who do you have the most sexual fantasies about?"

Dana looked at Nicole as if asking if she was serious but once she saw that Nicole wasn't going to change it she just murmered, "Lola."

Lola blushed and looked at the ground.

Dana also blushed but she quickly covered it up and moved on, "So the question?"

Nicole's smirk only grew wider and replied, "I asked her who she would most like to do it with. She picked you."

Dana's eyes widened and she breathed out a 'woah'.

Zoey blushed very hard and glared at Nicole before moving to whisper to Lola, "Who is the sexiest?"

Lola had a pained expression on her face but went through and answered, "...Dana."

"Seriously!?" Dana exclaimed.

"Do you want to know what it was?" Zoey asked, already knowing the answer.

Dana rolled her eyes and hesitated before sighing, "Dare."

"Finally! I dare you to find the weak spot of...Lola and tease her with it until she says stop."

"If she says stop." Nicole mumbled though no one heard her.

Lola and Dana looked at Zoey with disbelief. Dana narrowed her eyes at Zoey but eventually took a deep breath and moved closer to Lola and straddled her lap. She moved her lips to Lola's neck and did not fail to miss the sharp intake of breath. She placed a slightly deeper kiss in the same place but she didn't get the same reaction. She moved her lips slightly until she got to her pulse point. She heard Lola gasp again and pull her closer.

"Found it." Dana husked out. She went back to her neck and slightly opened her mouth to suck on the area. Immediately she heard Lola whimper softly and grasp onto her even more. Dana lightly bit down, Lola gasped and her body jerked.

"S-Stop." Lola almost moaned out. Dana moved back to sit down next to her and smirked at the other two dumbfounded faces looking at them. Lola was breathing heavily and her eyes drifted to the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Hot. Really...Really hot." Nicole said, still in a daze.

Dana moved her eyes to Zoey and raised her eyebrow.

"So what was the question?" Dana asked, her voice lower than normal.

Zoey cleared her throat and answered, "It was who the sexiest is between all of us. And right now, I don't think I disagree with her."

Dana raised both her eyebrows at the last comment but shook it off.

"Who do you think will help you the most...Sexually?" Lola husked in Dana's ear. Dana shuddered at her tone but luckily no one else noticed it.

"Nicole." Dana said glancing at Nicole.

Dana quickly moved to Nicole and whispered, "Who turns you on the most?"

Nicole blushed and gasped, "Zoey." She mumbled.

"Third time. I wanna know now." Zoey cut in.

Nicole's eyes widened so much that it was practically impossible and Dana just shrugged.

"You know the rules. Truth or Dare?" Dana asked.

"Dare."

"Brave. I dare you to give a hickey to Nicole." Dana replied. This was the ultimate payback.

Both the girls gasped and stared at each other for a long time before Zoey moved closer to Nicole. Zoey moved Nicole's hair to her right shoulder gently before leaning down and kissing her neck, getting ready. Nicole's body reacted to the touch and her body began to get warm. Eventually Zoey moved to Nicole's pulse point started to lightly suck there, making Nicole moan softly at the back of her throat. She bit down quite hard before swiping her tongue across that area. Nicole's hips instinctively arched up just as Zoey moved her head away and looked at what she did.

Zoey nodded in approval, "Done." She announced.

Dana stared at them with very dilated pupils, "The question was who turned her on the most." She replied in a lower tone.

Zoey looked back at Nicole who was breathing heavily and who was also staring at her with arousal.

Nicole didn't need to be told it was her turn and moved to huskily whisper in to Zoey's ear, "Who would you most like to make out with?"

Zoey's eyes fluttered shut feeling Nicole's warm breath on her but she quickly opened them and answered, "I don't know."

Everyone was quite surprised at they answer but stayed quiet, they didn't how bad they next Truth or Dare would be if they didn't.

Zoey moved to Lola, "Who makes you so horny that you can't help but masturbate to them?" The pure huskiness of her tone and the question itself made Lola visibly shudder as she felt herself becoming more turned on.

"...All of you." She mumbled out. Which again surprised everyone.

"Dare." Dana said. She wanted to know the question so she just got straight to it.

Zoey thought for a second, "I dare you to take your shirt off. Again."

Dana rolled her eyes and followed the instruction. She didn't miss the aroused stares she got or Lola biting hard on her bottom lip.

"I asked her which one of us makes her so horny that she can't help but masturbate to us." Zoey explained, still looking at Dana.

Dana and Nicole's jaws dropped at the statement and then looked at a blushing Lola who managed to take her eyes away from Dana and avoid eye contact.

"I have an idea guys." Nicole started, her voice lower then normal, "Why don't we just play dares?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as their minds started to come up with some ideas.

Dana reached to grab her shirt but Lola's voice stopped her, "I think y-you should keep your shirt off for a while. It is pretty hot in here." Zoey and Nicole furiously nodding.

Dana shrugged and moved back. She kind of liked receiving the attention she was getting from the girls.

"Okay," Dana started, "I dare Nicole to whisper all the dirty things you would do to Zoey." All of them giggled as Nicole rolled her eyes playfully.

Nicole thought for a minute before going to Zoey and started whispering in her ear. By the looks of it Zoey was enjoying the dirty talk but as Nicole went on, Lola and Dana saw Zoey's face turn from excitement to pure shock and arousal. Zoey was slack jawed and was staring off into space imagining Nicole's words. When Nicole finally finished Zoey shook herself out of her daze and gulped. She was squirming around quite uncomfortably.

"Did you enjoy that Zoey?" Dana asked, smirking.

Zoey cleared her throat before answering very huskily, "Y-Yes."

Everyone giggled a little at Zoey before moving on.

"Zoey, I dare you to sexually tease Dana for 30 seconds." Lola said with a mischevious smile.

Zoey glared at Lola playfully before moving to Dana who was already resting on her elbows.

"As soon as you start touching her is when I'll start counting down." Lola explained

Zoey nodded. She started with her hand on Dana shoulder before slowly bringing it down to her chest. She cupped Dana's breast lightly with one hand making Dana gasp lightly before squeezing a little harder with made Dana arch into her slightly more. She the trailed her fingers down lightly to Dana's toned stomach and dragged her nails down from the top to her waist. Dana bit her bottom lip as she felt all these sensations.

"Stop." Lola said, just as Zoey's hand was moving even lower. Zoey immediately took her hand away and winking at an almost panting Dana who couldn't do anything in response.

"That was definitely a tease." Dana huskily muttered out. She felt as if her body was on fire.

"Hey before we continue can we see if there is any food? I'm kinda hungry." Nicole asked.

Everyone agreed and went to the vending machines to get some snacks and drinks.

"I dare Lola to kiss a very intimate part of Nicole. So basically ANYWHERE." Zoey announced when they came back.

Lola moved to Nicole and moved all the way down so her head was right near Nicole's crotch. Lola moved her head closer until she reached her inner thigh and kissed her higher inner thigh right before her center. It took a lot of Nicole's willpower not to buck her hips.

Lola went back to eating her fruit packet when Nicole got an idea.

"Dana I dare you to take a grape from Lola. Mouth to mouth." Nicole said, voice very lower than normal.

Lola already had just put a grape in her mouth so she just sat there waiting for Dana to come over. Dana and Lola leaned in to kiss and immediately the kiss got heated. Dana trailed her tongue along Lola's bottom lip asking for entrance which was immediately allowed. As she took the grape from Lola's mouth, she lightly bit on Lola's bottom lip before moving back fully, making lola moan very softly. She showed the grape to Nicole who nodded in acceptance before eating it and winked at a flustered Lola. Everyone was silent for a little while, trying to let all the sexual chemistry sink in.

"As very hot as that was, I think we should go to sleep." Zoey husked out. Everyone turned to look out the window and saw that it was pretty much pitch black and the boys were most likely not coming.

Everyone finished up their food and got ready by going to the bathroom and changing out of their clothes but keeping on their bras and underwear. It was very hard to no stare at each other.

They managed to find some blankets and as everyone laid down on their individual ones, they thought about all the events that happened today and the sex dreams they may or may not have.

_**A/N:**__** At last! Chapter 4 completed! I apologise for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed it! This was probably the dirtiest I have ever written (even though it wasn't that dirty) but yeah. I'm not sure if the next chapter (which I'll hopefully be uploading soon) will be the last one or not. But who knows? Anyways I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good I'm kinda new at this. :) I hope you guys enjoyed and please don't forget to REVIEW! Until next time guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__**Hey! I can see some of you guys like my story and I just want to thank all of you, I really appreciate it! This will be the last chapter, I know, I know. It's quite sad. XD I don't really have else much to say so I'll just get back to the story! To recap, the girls found out they really are locked in and try to make the most of it by playing a few games. Things get quite sexual and they all go to bed since they realize that the boys aren't coming to get them. Enjoy!**_

The new day came and all the girls woke up to the same uncomfortable damp feeling in their pants because of the incredible sex dreams they had. They all sat up and the memories of the day before mixed with the dreams made them horny beyond belief. If there was anything they hated about being stuck here all together was that there was no way to give themselves some much needed relief of all the tension and sexual activities they have gone through. They all silently groaned because of that.

"Morning guys." Zoey greeted, voice croaky from sleep. Everyone else replied and got up to use the bathroom and take some food from the vending machines. They all took appreciative glances at each other's bodies as they were all just wearing bras and underwear still.

As Dana and Zoey got back to their blanket beds, they saw Lola and Nicole talking to each other as if they were discussing something. Suddenly, Lola walked to the vending machine and went to get the last blueberry Blix drink.

"Hey!" Nicole exclaimed, "I wanted that!"

Lola looked back to the bottle then back to Nicole and shrugged, "Too bad. I got it."

Nicole was not in the mood to beg, "Lola that's the only flavour I like in this machine. Please just give it to me."

Lola just smirked, turned around from her and threw it across the room. The other three girls gasped at the abrupt action and moved their stare from the rolling bottle back to Lola who was turning around to face Nicole again.

"Go fetch." Lola said, smirking at Nicole's face.

Nicole narrowed her eyes and glared at Lola. Enough to make Lola look a little scared and back away from Nicole slightly.

"Not cool. You shouldn't have done that." Nicole growled out. She moved until she was right against Lola. Their faces were millimeters apart and they could feel each others hot breath.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Lola asked, voice lower than normal because of the feeling of being right against Nicole.

Across the room from them, Zoey and Dana watched in silence as they saw the situation. They couldn't help but feel a little warmth around their lower abdomen at the amount of tension between the two girls.

Nicole stared right into Lola's eyes until she looked down to see Lola biting her bottom lip. She licked her lips which caught Lola's attention before laughing huskily and replying, "This."

Nicole moved her head forward and kissed Lola. They didn't fail to hear the gasps coming from Zoey and Dana. Lola automatically kissed back and immediately the kiss began to get heated. It was filled with angry passion as Nicole swiped her tongue across Lola's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted right away. Nicole put her hands in Lola's hair, making them twisted and Lola put her hands on Nicole's waist which made them kiss with even more force. Nicole bit Lola's bottom lip roughly, making Lola moan.

Dana and Zoey were watching them with shock and arousal and the moan from Lola made them come out of their trance. Their minds couldn't process any of this especially because they have just woken up. They looked at each other as if silently asking if the other knew what was going on but they both shook their head. They turned back to the other two girls who now somehow ended up on the floor.

"If only they knew the dreams I just had." Zoey muttered to herself.

The girls were now passionately making out on the floor with Nicole straddling Lola. Nicole moved to Lola's neck and bit down roughly before swiping her tongue on the area. Lola moaned out again in pain and pleasure. Nicole then moved her hands to Lola's flat stomach and dragged her nails down from the bottom of her breasts to her hips making Lola arch and moan out Nicole's name, pressing her body even more towards her.

Zoey and Dana couldn't believe their eyes. They were breathing heavily and they tried to cross their legs to release the strong throbbing from their centers.

"Realmente? Por que agora, quando tivermos acabado de acordar!? Se eles não parar em breve eu poderia simplesmente ter due me tocar. Ou até memo participar. (Really? Why right now when we have just woken up!? If they don't stop soon I might have to touch myself. Or even join in.)" Dana groaned out huskily.

Lola smirked as she heard Dana speaking Portuguese. She understood bits and pieces like being woken up, touching herself and joining in.

Zoey turned her head to look at Dana with disbelief and arousal, "Seriously!?" She exclaimed.

Dana looked at her, her eyes black with lust, "What?" She husked out.

"You speaking Portuguese so sexily like that is not helping! Especially with them two doing...that!" Zoey explained, voice very low in pitch.

Dana's eyes widened. She didn't even realise she was speaking a different language. She smirked as Zoey just kind of admitted that her speaking like that turns her on.

"I turn you on?" Dana husked into Zoey's ear with a low sultry tone. Zoey shuddered and was about to reply when they heard another moan.

They turned back to the other two and their jaws dropped slightly. Nicole and Lola were back to making out but this time Nicole was grinding hard on Lola. Once every while one of them would moan out when Nicole sped up.

"Dana. Dana. Dana!" Zoey tried to get her attention but failed. She grabbed Dana's thigh, dangerously close to her crotch. Immediately Dana snapped her head to Zoey with nothing but pure lust. Zoey was stunned by Dana's stare but shook her head and said, "I think we should st-" Zoey was cut off with a loud moan by Lola. They turned to look at them and their hearts sped up even faster. Just as they thought they couldn't even get anymore aroused, they did.

Nicole's thigh was between Lola's legs and Lola's hips were grinding up on it. Lola also moved her thigh up which made Nicole groan and start to ride her thigh hard and fast. They were getting close to their climax.

"Oh. My. God." Zoey husked out as the moans got louder.

Unbeknownst to Zoey or Dana, Zoey's hand moved up so it was cupping Dana's crotch. Zoey squeezed which made Dana buck her hips at the unexpected pleasure.

"Fuck, Zoey!" Dana gasped out. Zoey snapped her head at the source of noise to see Dana staring at her while panting slightly. She was surprised to hear Dana swearing until she looked down to see where her hand was. It took nearly all of Dana's self-control to not start moving her hips to gain friction. Zoey immediately moved her hand away as if where she was resting it was on fire (although it felt like that for Dana) and furiously apologized.

"It's fine. Just...try and keep your hands to yourself." Dana tried to joke.

They looked back and saw that Nicole's and Lola's movements were getting much more faster and desperate.

"That is so fricking hot." Dana and Zoey groaned out at the same time.

Suddenly, Nicole jumped away from Lola and they both got on their feet. "HA!" They both yelled at the same time, pointing to the other two.

Zoey and Dana looked at each other in confusion. Nicole and Lola walked over to them and sat down on the blankets. They were both out of breath because of what they were just doing but when they saw the confusion on Dana and Zoey's faces they rolled their eyes. They were honestly a little irritated that they had to stop so suddenly when they were REALLY into it but that was the plan.

"Remember when you two said that you guys don't find sexual tension hot?" Both the girls nodded so Nicole continued, "Well we wanted to prove a point that everyone finds sexual chemistry hot. So we waited for the right time to do what we just did and we wouldn't stop until you guys admitted it was." She explained. "Even though we were so close." She husked. Her voice was still very husky and low. The other two girls gulped at the last sentence.

"So you guys wanted to prove a point to us and did that by creating tension then basically almost having sex?" Zoey summed up.

Lola nodded, "Yep. You guys should've known. Nicole likes nearly every Blix there is!" This made everyone chuckle a little.

Dana's eyes widened in realisation, "So that's why you don't stop us when we argue?" Motioning to herself and Zoey.

Nicole nodded, "Yeah, It's a major turn on. You didn't really want us to stop did you?"

Zoey and Dana blushed and looked at the floor.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't!" Lola exclaimed which made the other girls blush even harder.

"Infact," Nicole began in a seductive voice, "I bet you even wanted us to come over and do the same to you guys."

Nicole and Lola glanced at each other before going to straddle the other girls. Nicole straddled Zoey and Lola straddled Dana.

Immeadiately Lola went to place light kisses on Dana's neck, causing Dana to bite her bottom lip.

"I bet you wanted it rough. You wanted me to keep going while you scream out my name." Nicole husked into a panting Zoey's ear before taking Zoey's earloe and nibbling it between her teeth. Zoey gasped and moaned very softly.

"You want me to go down on you until you come. But I'll stop right before you do and I'll crawl back up, trailing my tongue from there to your mouth where I'll kiss you so passionately. Before you can even whine about it, I'll put my fingers inside of you and pump you hard while I move to whisper in your ear..." Nicole stopped and moved her hand down to cup Zoey's center hard before moaning out, "Cum for me Zoey. Cum for me so hard." Zoey gasped at Nicole's words and her hips jerked hard when she felt Nicole's hand. This was all too much for Zoey and all the events that took place in the detention already made Zoey so close to doing what Nicole instructed.

"N-Nicole!" Zoey started but was breathing too heavily to continue, "P-Please stop."

Nicole just smirked and moved back to where she was previously sitting and she saw that Zoey was trying to get her hormones back to normal.

Meanwhile, Lola was doing the same thing if not dirtier to Dana and Dana looked just about ready to orgasm. Lola stopped when she heard Zoey and also moved back. She didn't miss Dana's moan of desperation.

There was a silence for a minute before Lola and Nicole started laughing loudly.

Dana and Zoey glared at the two.

"It's not funny you guys." Zoey said.

"Yeah. You basically just teased us into almost creaming our pants. Not cool." Dana added huskily.

Nicole and Lola's laughing died down and Lola replied, "We're sorry. We didn't mean to. We were just kidding, right Nicole?"

Nicole nodded, "Totally. I don't really know what came over us there but we didn't mean it."

Dana and Zoey accepted their apology and were eager to move on.

"When do you think the guys are coming?" Zoey asked.

Everyone else shrugged, "I don't know. Hopefully today but I all I know is that I'm going to be having a very cold shower when we get out of here." Nicole responded. The other three agreed immediately.

"Ugh! I still have to deal with my parents when we get out of here." Dana groaned. Lola also groaned once she realised that she still had to talk to hers too somehow. "Now I'm going to be bored, angry AND horny while I talk to them." Dana continued, making everyone else laugh.

There was another silence as everyone just took some time to think over everything that happened in this detention. At first they were dreading coming here but now they couldn't wait to see if this was going to happen again and who knows? Maybe it will. They could go even further next time. The thought alone made them shudder in arousal but in the end, they were glad they all came here.

Suddenly Zoey spoke up, "Hey. I think we should get dressed. Just in case anyone gets in." Making everyone else's eyes widen when they realised that they were still in their bras and underwear.

As soon as they finished, Chase, Logan, Michael and Dustin came through the door. Making the door break off it's hinges and slam to the floor.

"Woops." Chase started, "Anyways, Hey."

"Zoey! There you are!" Dustin exclaimed, running up to Zoey and hugging her.

"Are you girls alright?" Micheal asked. The four girls nodded. "Sorry for only arriving we figured out you guys had detention and were supposed to be out by then, we went to look for you guys but Dean stopped us and sent us back to our dorms and we couldn't come here until the next day. Don't worry though, you guys have no more detentions in exchange for you not suing the school." Michael continued.

The girls felt both happy and sad at that information but decided to just ignore the way they felt and thanked the boys for getting them out of there.

As they all walked out Logan asked, "So did you guys have fun?"

All the girls just looked to each other and smirked before Zoey answered, "Yeah. It was just like a sleep-over."

**_A/N: Finished! I went out with a bang I guess. I tried to make this chapter different and unexpected (cause that's just how I am. XD) so yeah I apologise if it was weird or bad. I think I'm getting good at it, right? Right? Anyways,I really hope you guys enjoyed this story and once again thank you to everyone for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW! Oh! And don't worry, I will back with my next story very soon! Until next time guys!_**


End file.
